This invention relates to extensible landing gears for semi-trailers of the general type disclosed in the U.S. patent of Phillips, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,141 issued July 1, 1975, and assigned to the same assignee as this invention.
More particularly, the invention relates to a platform foot element frequently employed with such landing gears and known in the trade as a sandshoe. The sandshoe is either a primary or an optional support, employed with landing gears for use in supporting semi-trailers on soft surfaces such as gravel, sand, soft asphalt and the like. A typical example of a conventional sandshoe is described herein in connection with FIG. 6 under the heading "Prior Art."